totaldrama_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: United States of America
Story Night 9 The members of Aquilonis came back from Tribal Council. They were relieved their source of drama was out of the game, but now they knew Hettie did not accept a temptation and they needed to know who did to get the disloyal one out. Day 10 Aquilonis While those three were out the rest of the tribe sat around the shelter and discussed the last few days. Meridiem The four girls got together for an alliance chat, deciding they needed to strike soon. Jacqui asked Christopher to join her out in the ocean to talk about the game. Reward Challenge Some castaways carefully chose a tile while others randomly got one without thinking too much about it. On Jeff's command they had to turn it over to see if they were safe and eliminated. Eliseo and Coracl showed they were both safe for Meridiem. Oneida was safe for Aquilonis. Tina was safe for Meridiem as well. Magorie was also safe for Aquilonis. Ned and Christopher were both safe for Meridiem. Roxanne and Jonathon were both safe for Aquilonis. Mike was safe for Meridiem followed by Rosendo who was safe for Aquilonis. An, Jacqui, and Buster consecutively flipped over their tiles to reveal all Meridiem members were safe the first round. Pilar, Flifford and Deangelo were the others safe for Aquilonis, leaving Robby out. The tiles were moved around and the castaways were asked to pick one again and then turn them over. Oneida was safe for Aquilonis. Jacqui was safe for Meridiem. Deangelo and Flifford were both safe for Aquilonis. Christopher and Buster were both safe for Meridiem. Roxanne was also safe for Aquilonis and Ned was also safe for Meridiem. Pilar and Rosendo were both safe for Aquilonis as well. Tina was safe for Meridiem, followed by Jonathon safe for Aquilonis and Eliseo also safe for Meridiem. Magorie was safe making all Aquilonis safe for that round. An and Mike were safe as well, putting Coracl out. The process was repeated again and the castaways turned their tiles over. Roxanne was safe for Aquilonis. Jacqui and Christopher were safe for Meridiem. Pilar, Oneida, and Rosendo were all safe for Aquilonis. Buster, An, and Eliseo were all safe for Meridiem. Magorie was safe for Aquilonis and Mike was safe for Meridiem. Deangelo was also safe for Aquilonis and Tina was also safe for Meridiem. Flifford was safe and Ned followed for their respective tribes, making Jonathon out. For the next round, Christopher, Tina, Eliseo, Jacqui, Mike, Ned, An, Rosendo, Roxanne, Magorie, Pilar, Oneida, Flifford and Buster had a green tile leaving Deangelo out. For the fifth round, Ned, Buster, Christopher, Magorie, Tina, An, Oneida, Eliseo, Jacqui, Roxanne, Pilar and Rosendo had a green tile leaving Flifford out. For the sixth round, Jacqui, Eliseo, Roxanne, Mike, Ned, Rosendo, Buster, Magorie, Tina, An, Pilar and Christopher had a green tile leaving Oneida out. For the seventh round, Pilar, An, Ned, Magorie, Christopher, Buster, Rosendo, Eliseo, Roxanne, Mike and Tina had a green tile leaving Jacqui out. For the eighth round, Rosendo, Mike, Ned, Tina, Pilar, Buster, An, Roxanne, Christopher and Magorie had a green tile leaving Eliseo out. For the ninth round, Christopher, Roxanne, Tina, Ned, Buster, Pilar, Magorie, Mike and Rosendo had a green tile leaving An out. For the tenth round, Rosendo, Buster, Christopher, Magorie, Roxanne, Ned and Pilar had a green tile leaving Tina out. There were four Aquilonis and four Meridiem left. For the next round, Magorie, Mike, Christopher, Rosendo, Ned, Buster and Roxanne had a green tile leaving Pilar out. There were only three Aquilonis left: Magorie, Rosendo and Roxanne and they would be participating in the second stage. The other four had to repeat the process and the three Meridiem left were: Buster, Mike, and Christopher; Ned was eliminated from the competition. Jeff Probst: "Alright, Roxanne will be do the slingshot for Aquilonis and Mike for Meridiem." Roxanne pulled her rope back and shot and it went one ring away from the center. Mike pulled his rope and fired but it didn't touch the target. Jeff Probst: "Alright, that's one point Aquilonis - zip Meridiem. Second round is Magorie and Christopher and they will be using a blowgun. If Magorie wins Aquilonis wins their fourth consecutive reward challenge." Magorie took a deep breathe and blew through her gun and the dart went two rings from the center. Christopher took a huge breathe and blew through his gun and it went a centimeter away from behind Magorie's. Jeff Probst: "Aquilonis wins reward! Meridiem, great effort, but I have nothing for you head back to camp and await the next challenge." Aquilonis The Aquilonis tribe got back to camp and began using their reward immediately to clean themselves. Meridiem The Meridiem tribe got back to camp feeling defeated losing their fourth straight reward challenge. Jacqui pulls Mike aside from the rest of the tribe to talk too. Day 11 Aquilonis Deangelo went out to catch more fish for the tribe. He managed to get a lot of small ones. He brought them back to his tribe who were happy to feast again. Meanwhile, Pilar was the last to awake and she was in the shelter with Rosendo who she ignored the whole game and she told him good morning, in which he began to stare at her. Meridiem Eliseo and Mike went out to get the tree mail and Coracl decided to follow them, but neither noticed as they walked. Eliseo was surprised Coracl was there and jumped back. Immunity Challenge Jeff Probst: "Alright, Aquilonis, whose doing what?" Jonathon: "Deangelo, Flifford, and Magorie are lifting the weights and Roxanne and Rosendo will be distributing."> Coracl: "For Meridiem, Buster, Chris, and Eliseo are lifting weights and Tina and An will be distributing."> Jeff Probst: "Alright, let's get started." The six castaways have the pole on their shoulders and are ready to begin. Jeff Probst: "First round, who are you guys distributing too?" Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Flifford." Everybody is still hanging in their perfectly, Magorie is hoping they don't target her for her age. Jeff Probst: "Whose it going to now?" Roxanne: "Eliseo." An: "Magorie." Eliseo and Magorie were still doing fine, everybody else were looking good as well. Jeff Probst: "Who this time?" Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Flifford." Eliseo was surprised he was being targeted so much, but regardless he and the rest were still looking good. Roxanne: "Eliseo." An: "Magorie." Roxanne: "Eliseo." An: "Magorie." Magorie was surprisingly still hanging in there pretty well as well as Eliseo with most of the others being pretty untouched. Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Flifford." Eliseo was still looking fine with the weights, but Flifford began to show signs of struggle. Roxanne: "Buster." An: "Magorie." With only one set of weights being added to his pole Buster's breaks and he's out, the others are shocked at the pathetic performance, especially Magorie who was still easily hanging in there. Roxanne: "Christopher." Tina: "Magorie." Magorie is surprisingly holding in better then the others, while Chris is beginning to show signs of struggle. Roxanne: "Christopher." An: "Magorie." Magorie was still doing well as Christopher dropped out of the challenge, which was really surprising to her as she had about 120 pounds on her. Eliseo was the last remaining for Meridiem. Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Magorie." Both Eliseo and Magorie remained in the game. Roxanne: "Eliseo." An:' "Deangelo." Deangelo began to show signs of struggle and it appeared Eliseo was beginning to try harder. '''Roxanne:' "Eliseo." Tina: "Deangelo." Deangelo gave out of the challenge and Eliseo was still fighting to stay alive. Jeff Probst: Eliseo and Magorie may I just say how impressive it is you guys lasted this long? Anyway who next?Roxanne: "Eliseo." An: "Magorie." Magorie was beginning to have a hard time and Eliseo showed sign of struggle as well. Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Flifford." Flifford was beginning to kneel a little bit and Eliseo 's neck was getting pink. Roxanne: "Eliseo." Tina: "Magorie." Eliseo dropped his pole, losing for Meridiem. Jeff Probst: "And with that, Aquilonis wins immunity! Meridiem, you gave it your all, but one will be going home tonight, grab your torches and head back to camp." Aquilonis The Aquilonis tribe came back to camp ecstatic to have finally won another immunity challenge and two in a row, they were at their highest high. Pilar managed to get Rosendo alone for a talk. Rosendo goes to tell Roxanne the news she could care less about, but sees Roxanne is bothered by a bug in which she grabs the machete and maliciously slices it in half seeing her angry face over being bugged. He immediately runs away. Day 12 Tribal Council The eight of them arrived at Tribal Council where Jeff was sitting waiting for them. {{Conversation|Welcome, Meridiem, to Tribal Council. Before we vote, An, why shouldn't you be voted out?|Jeff Probst|I think I've proven in some challenges I can be useful and I work hard around camp and at this point we need hard working in this tribe.|An|Buster, what went wrong at the challenge?|Jeff Probst|Jeff, I don't know, maybe I'm a little weaker then I thought, but like I'm 45, but that doesn't mean I'm useless entirely.|Buster|Christopher, I just noticed where the heck is Tina?|Jeff Probst|She was medically evacuated from the game, sir.|Christopher|Wow, what happened specifically?|Jeff Probst|Well Jeff, she apparently dropped boiling hot water on herself, but she swore many profanities at Christopher as if she was angry at him.|Coracl|Wow, well that's something I should look into.